beyond_destinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Antimony
Antimony (アンチモニー, Anchimonii) is one of the combattants of Beyond Destiny. He is played by the creator of the series XiaolongDrake (along with actual info). He is one of the many duelists in the server, and weilds the powerful Borreload Dragon. Design Appearence Within the server, Antimony's avatar has a striking resemblence to Varis from Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS; a tall man with fair skin and sky- blue eyes, and pitch- black hair with green highlights. The glasses now recedes up to his nose, and the forehead has a plate with the four diamonds spread out. The trench coat has a black color scheme on the body, a black stripe among the outer borders, the black stripe on the upper section has been removed, and the lower exterior sports a lime stripe and patter. The ornament around his neck is now lime, has a more square-like structure, and the red gems have been replaced with small, rectangular red lights. His sleeves are now black with a lime exterior, and the red diamond pattern on the forearms are more wider. His suit is more white, he wears a black belt with a gold buckle, which has a bullet carved on each sides, a red bullet-shaped light at the center, and a wide red diamond pattern on each outer thigh exterior of the pants. his black boots retained the red pattern, but now sports a lime border above the red patterns and black heels. In real life, Drake is a tall young, fair skin man with hazel- green eyes and has rust-brown hair that strokes down to his ears, with tan highlights. He has at least two outfits, the first consisting of a sky- blue miniature jacket and blue pants, while the second consists of a red v-neck shirt underneath a blue suit jacket, with dark blue jeans that ends above his ankles. Personality Much like many within Jeager's force, Antimony has an adapted personality when it comes to people as he can fullfill any promise to the people he cares about (such as his relationship with Iris). However, this can be a weakness as for people who want him gone, who want him to release his inner rage so that they want a good fight. He also believes in the concept of "Justice" and "Hope", in which drives him to duel in dire need. For his free time, he either draws or types short stories for people. Abilities Antimony, much like other duelists, can activate Skills when there are dire situations. List of Skills and Effects *Double Draw: Once per Duel, you can draw 2 cards instead of one. *Urgent Link: Once per Duel, during your oppenent's Battle Phase, you can Link Summon 1 Link Monster from your Extra Deck using monsters on the field as material; therefore, ends the oppenent's Battle Phase. *Ruby Illusion Master Storm Access: Once per Duel, when your Life Points are 1500 or lower, you can add 1 "Topologic" Link Monster at random to your Extra Deck. *Borrel Reveire Master Storm: Once per Duel, when your Life Points are 500 or lower and a "Borrel" monster in your Graveyard, you can add 1 "Borrel" Fusion, Synchro, or Xyz Monster at random to your Extra Deck. *Rapid Gun: Once per Duel, if you have "Polymerization" in your hand, you can discard it and Set 1 "Rapid Trigger" from your Deck. Relationship Rose: When the two first met, Rose had indestictively grabbed his shirt and propossed to Antimony to threaten a local user. From there, Antimony only viewed him as a friend, but from recieving some truth from Jeager and Sweetheart (the "one" that Rose told him about), he now views him as a villain. Jeager: When Antimony was with Rose, both had a bit of an arguement on "who's on who's side," on which changed Antimony's heart by his views and opinion. Since then, both are rivallic, but friendly at the same time. Iris: While he was typing up one of his short stories, he came across Iris and the two knew that there would be love involved, as they are together to this day.